create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Punkred13/Genderbender (Fanfic)
Prologue Donnie was up late working on a machine. He turned a switch, it activated, but malfunctioned, turning everyone in the worls their opposite gender. "Oh no... What have I done?" Donnie yelled, panicked. Part 1 Dave's POV: There was a thunderstorm outside when I was visiting the turtles, so they invited me to stay the night until the storm passed, when I woke up, I rubbed my eyes. I looked down and gasped, I wasn't in my normal clothes, I didn't look like myself, I heard a scream and saw someone run in; Angela. I gasped and blushed. She, well I guess he, grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Dave! Do you know what happened?!" He yelled, I shook my head. "But... How about we work on names for our pals?" I suggested. "Okay..." He said. "Alrighty!" I said, giggling. Angela smiled, I blushed. We made a nice chart. Part 2 Terri's POV: I saw I looked more feminine. I panicked and ran to the water, Ariel and Cerise came out, they were more masculine. They gasped. "Terri?" Ariel asked, I nodded. "What happened?" Cerise asked. "I don't know!" I said. Ariel came onto the land, I blushed. "Are you blushing?" She asked. He? She? They're cute, who cares? "No!" I said, and stopped. She hugged me and I blushed again. Angelo walked over. And, I must say, if he were still a girl and I were a boy, I'd ask him out! Geez, he looked good. Cerise agreed, she was blushing. Angelo had a braid in the back on her head, a red long sleeved shirt, a red skirt and red boots. I can't even tell. I had short blonde hair, and my regular clothes! As cute as Angelo was, Ariel was ''way ''cuter! Part 3 Angel's POV: I saw I was a guy and panicked. My team, Allyson, Cammy, Trinity and Katelynn came over, I gasped. "What did Donnie do this time?" I said, panicking. Katelynn shrugged. She looked a lot like Leo, but with brown eyes and a pink mask. I sighed. I didn't know what happened, we went to the lair. Casey walked over and instantly recognized Trinity. "Trin?" He said, Trinity looked at him and blushed. "H-hey, Casey..." She said, blushing. Casey was pretty cute. I walked over to the lan and saw Donnie. "Donnie? What happened?" I asked. "Angel!" He yelled in shock. "I made a machine, but it backfired!" He explained, I sighed. Part 4 Vincent's POV: My story is the same as Dave's. Storm. Danger. Blah blah. I saw I was a girl, but I don't care. I walked over to Ames, who blushed real hard. "Ames, are you okay?" I asked, she snapped back. "Sorry. You're really cute as a girl." She said. "Thanks. You're pretty hot like that." I said. She blushed. We walked to Donnie's lab and looked at him. Dave ran in, but fell on his face, I couldn't help but laugh. He got up. "Angela and I made a nice list of names." He joked. I shrugged. It was gonna be awhile before we were back to normal. Part 5 Riley's POV: I saw I was a girl, so I ran into Zeke's room and tapped him. He was a girl too! I gasped and fell backwards. "Riley...? Are you okay...?" He asked, I shook my head and showed him a mirror, he panicked. Mom and Dad rushed in. "What's wrong?" Dude mom asked. "We're girls!" I said. I saw I was wearing a skirt and groaned. "Anyhoo, Zeke and me got somewhere to go now. See ya!" I said, and grabbed Zeke's arm and ran outside. We went to the turtle lair. That one I don't like came over. "What do you two want?" He said. "If I told ya, you'd be mad." I taunted. He let us in and I went to Donnie's lab to chat. TBC Category:Blog posts